


Miracle

by Geek_and_Nina



Series: Agent Canary [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 00:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19284145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geek_and_Nina/pseuds/Geek_and_Nina
Summary: based on the song of the same name by Paramore





	Miracle

It seemed to Alex that Sara had finally been pushed too far. All of the death that had haunted her throughout her life had caught up to her. The White Canary was ready to give up on the team, on herself and her relationship with Alex Danvers in exchange for the unrelenting rage which filled her up from deep down inside. What they had was new, but it was also good. The two of them deserved something good in their lives, even if Sara wasn’t quite capable of understanding that just now. Alex was ready to make her understand.

Muscles flexed and rolled smoothly beneath a muddy and bloody White Canary suit as Alex did her best to fight a path through to Sara. That deeply buried anger still burned in her sky blue eyes. Her staff was a silver blur through the air, dropping her enemies with almost every hit. When Alex finally made her way to Sara, they stood back to back, every once and again making a jump towards an opponent, then always coming back to one another. The other members of the teams floated around them; providing back up to two of the human and more vulnerable teammates.

“We can’t wait for one of the flyers to get us out of here. We have to get out of this mess and save ourselves. Let’s go, Sara.” Alex called back over her shoulder, taking glances whenever she found an opportunity to get a look at her.

“I’m good here, you go ahead and get going.” Sara grunted, but her words were dismissive. “I’ll catch up once we’re through here and finished cleaning up the last of the baddies. Don’t get dead without me there to keep you from doing anything stupid.”

“Oh, I’m not going anywhere. You and I are stuck together now… and besides, we both know you are much more likely to do something idiotic than I am.” Alex scoffed despite herself, and the fight still surrounding them with chaos and turmoil. “You can’t get rid of me. You should know better by now.”

“We’ll get out of here together, then or your sister will drag us out by our belt loops again.” Sara said with a dark chuckle. “That hurt for ages in all of the wrong places.” She swept with the staff and broke both kneecaps of the alien attacking Alex. “I think I… actually preferred… the planet of Nazis.”

“At least they couldn’t fly or… have any weirdo powers.” Alex’s voice was hoarse and the black suit Winn had made her was sticky with blood, sweat, and whatever snot-like substance was constantly dripping from the creatures. It was disgusting, but Alex had seen/been through worse and even grosser situations. “I didn’t feel any guilt about putting them down, either.”

A silver ship hovered about a mile and a half above the ground. About seventy-five more aliens flooded down out of the craft with these strange knee joints, green mucosal substance, and fancy laser guns. Supergirl had actually broken a sweat but was still firing her laser vision and frost breath relentlessly. Alex and Sara were absolutely surrounded, backs pressed together with nowhere to go.

“Are you ready for us to get out of here, yet?” Alex asked, breathing hard and doused completely in sweat, blood trickling down the side of her face. Sara’s own back was moving harshly up and down from the forcefulness of breaths against Alex’s.

“Not yet. This isn’t done.” Sara said though Alex could barely hear her. “I want to stay until we’re done. I can’t leave until we have completely won.” Alex had always known Sara was stubborn, but she was quite annoyed in this particular instance since it seemed her girlfriend was intent on getting them both killed.

“The fight itself might not be done, but the two of us are. We can’t just sit here and wait for these bastards to kill us. There comes a time when you have to admit that we are out of our depth. KARA!!!” Alex yelled at the top of her lungs, ducking beneath a laser blast and allowing Sara to defend her as she flipped the watch on her wrist open and buzzed the hidden button for her sister to come and rescue them ASAP.

A red cape drifted down to cover Alex and Sara who began to pull Sara into her grip. WIth Sara held tightly against her, Kara picked up Alex along with Sara in tow to transport them to safety. Sara thrashed and flailed until they landed. Kara didn’t have the time to stick around and chat; she flew away without a word. Sara was seething with anger when she turned around to face Alex.

“How dare you pull me out of there like that?! I specifically told you to get out and leave me to fight. I could have kept going. Just because you were done doesn’t mean that I was .” Sara paced and anxiously ran one hand through her hair as it came loose from her tight ponytail. It was clear how badly she wanted to jump into the fight again.

“You are bleeding from a head wound, a thigh lac, and the one you haven’t even noticed across your forearm. I feel fine. You… however, are wearing down… too hopped up on rage and adrenaline to figure that out.” Alex’s voice was gruffer than she had intended, but she was still just in time to catch Sara when the exhaustion caught up to her and the blonde began to slump to the floor.

“Yeah, you might be right. Some rest might do us both good.” Alex pulled a penlight from her pocket and checked Sara’s eyes before starting to clean the visible injuries. Alex’s own sore muscles, bruises, and exhaustion began to make themselves known as she went about her work. Despite her pain and tiredness, Alex kept working as the other supers realized what she was doing and began to come in for treatment. Sara fell asleep quickly while Alex worked so hard and so quickly she wasn’t sure that she was remembering to breathe.

When Alex woke up, she couldn’t remember if she had fallen asleep or passed out. She was in a hospital bed, in a room with three or four other hospital beds. Sara Lance was in the one next to her, sitting up and looking over at Alex.

“This is all my fault… isn’t it?” Sara asked, her blue eyes brimming with tears, fear, and guilt, she was already beginning to spiral into blaming herself for Alex’s apparently having allowed herself to get so dehydrated that she’d passed out while treating Oliver Queen’s eleventh puncture wound.

“No, it’s not.” Alex sighed heavily as she pushed herself up into a seated position. “I really should have had more water. We were both too stubborn and I probably should have allowed you to finish your fighting to your heart’s content.”

Alex’s head pounded and the needle in the back of her hand itched where it pumped the necessary fluids into her. “You are not allowed to blame yourself for every little bad thing that happens to me. I cannot deal with that today. Did we at least win?”

 

“Of course we did. We’re the good guys. It was really close for a while there, but we didn’t really have a choice but to win.” Sara reached across the empty space and took Alex’s hand in her own. When Alex fell asleep again and Sara’s pain medication kicked in, they were still holding hands.


End file.
